


罅隙暖霜

by jungayeon



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 博君一肖, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:08:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22503793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jungayeon/pseuds/jungayeon
Summary: “自缝隙间窥见天光 冰霜犹暖”*民国伪骨科*dd视角 第一人称
Relationships: 王一博/肖战
Kudos: 1





	罅隙暖霜

*民国伪骨科  
*dd视角

001  
我第一次见到肖珏时候，她正黏着肖战，粉色头花随着摇头动作一晃一晃，她是顽皮性子，急着抱上哥哥小腿肚往上爬，丝毫没有女孩子矜持气质。蕾丝裙摆蹭着肖战衣服一点点往上堆叠，露出纤细两条腿，再往上是小碎花内裤，我讶异，原来公主稚气未脱。肖战注意到我视线，急急忙忙将肖珏抱进怀里，左手托着女孩，右手护住她裙摆，如同最称职守护公主的骑士，而我是偷窥公主的一名小贼，连带着看我的眼神都沾上生分。

父母亲车祸去世，隔一周我被领进肖家大门。肖伯父是我父亲老友，说他会待我视如己出。此时肖珏方六岁，而肖战十七。肖珏不是肖家亲生孩子，我知道，那是雨夜里肖伯父从返家路口拾到的弃婴，肖伯母七八年先早早去世，又何来这么一个女儿。肖珏身世在肖家人人皆知，唯有那可怜的公主本人并不知晓。不知道也有不知道的福气，肖伯父溺爱女儿，一大家子上上下下围着公主转，六岁小童在肖家仿佛成了掌事人，发号施令。

公主是第一个来与我搭话的人，她披散着长头发，大清早起来非要肖战给她扎时下最流行的发型。肖战上过学堂知天文晓地理，却不知如何为六岁妹妹编发，只好随便扎了条麻花辫在人家脑后。公主嫌肖战编得丑，转而看向我，见我脸上并没有露出什么奇怪诡异表情，六岁小孩心性，拉住我衣襟问我能否帮她编发。在家中高傲不可一世公主，把怯生生讨好语气留与一外人，我意外，肖战或许也没有想到。

妹妹是第一个接纳我的人。

肖战看我手指灵巧为肖珏编发，盘成发髻再别上珠钿，飞扬起来是一只紫色蝴蝶。肖珏照了镜子自是欢喜，笑着跑远了，肖战悄声问我，为何动作如此熟练。

“我也有妹妹，丢了，找不回来了。”

他一时不知如何回应，愣愣嗯了一声，说不准是安慰还是同情。

西伯利亚北风刮过小城，一夜暴雨，树上不知名白色花朵零落一地，闪电刺眼，雷鸣刺耳，我躲在被窝里不敢出声，生怕被人发觉。窸窸窣窣声响从门口传来，我更怕，缩紧一团发抖。听得一声叹息，一双温暖大手把我从被子中剥出，紧密揽在身边，我嗅出是肖战身上常有的檀香味，紧闭眼睛终于睁开一条缝儿。月光晦暗透过纱帘，仅余一丝施舍世人，此刻肖战脸上被月光分割成明暗两半，我看着那鼻梁线条，想起他画过的素描写生，油然而生安心感。肖珏踢踏着拖鞋端来一杯热牛奶，一屁股坐在我床上，言一博不怕不怕，阿珏和哥哥陪你睡好不好。

那时我潜意识把肖珏当作那不知是死是活的亲生妹妹，无血缘也可生出莫名情意，却没注意到肖战深邃目光，在一片黑暗中明亮如灯，暴风雨中挣扎一火星。

002  
肖战念高中后同那洋人牧师学油画，三天两头往租界去。肖珏虽是女儿，却是家中最受宠一个，自然被送到女子学堂去念书，不必像平民家女儿那般大字不识一个，每日听三从四德逆来顺受。肖伯父虽然经商行事刻板迂腐如昨日官僚，但对这个女儿还是极为看重。

肖伯父问我上过学否，我点头，又问成绩如何。成绩中上游徘徊，不好不坏。他便说按年龄送我念五年级，我说好。我不知家乡小城与这大都市上海学校是否有差别，但见肖珏上学一月便晓得用洋文同肖战讲话，即便舌头捋不直，换牙期门牙漏风，几句日常对话倒有模有样。我知道中上游在此算作平庸，或者更差一点，是不入流的存在。

第一次测试，国文算术两科我拿了满分，唯一一科英文，勉强凑了个整数，三十。学堂教洋文先生唤我过去谈话，道偏科危害性，言之凿凿，而我盯着他喋喋不休的嘴，只觉得他聒噪。

成绩单随手放在课桌上被肖战瞧见，晚饭后他要我过去他房间，书架上有他小时用过洋文课本，拿半透明油纸包了书皮，书页展开来一切如新，内里用铅笔密密麻麻写着笔记。他爱惜书本如同雏鸟爱惜羽毛，将几本课本珍重交到我手里。

“若是读不懂晚上回来随时问我。父亲知道你国文算术考了满分一定高兴。”他可真是体贴入微得过头。

“阿珏成绩如何？”

“姆妈马上接她回来，你可以去会客室等她。桌子上有父亲朋友捎来的新鲜车厘子，不许教她贪凉吃多了。”他回过头去看画架上十二朵向日葵，金黄色插在花瓶里，刮刀将多余颜料刮去。他犹不满意，手托下巴在房里来回走动，他房间在我正上方，我能听见他焦灼脚步声没停，焦灼之火烧得我也心烦意乱，那洋文课本一个字也没看进去。

肖伯父还未回来，我起身去会客室等肖珏，她穿女子学堂校服，白衬衣百褶裙玛丽珍鞋，富家小姐爱美之心也是人之常情，校服上不能作功夫，便从头饰下手，头上一根发簪可抵普通人家半年用度，而她回来随手丢在桌上。在公主眼里发簪比不得几颗酒红色车厘子。

她捧走那瓷碗回屋我方记起肖战嘱托，急匆匆往她房间去，楼上脚步声变换方向，听着也往楼下来，我停住，手掌心摩挲着楼梯最开头圆柱，红木光滑透亮，似乎能折射出人脸。

“怎么站这里。阿珏呢？”

“她把整碗车厘子端走了。女孩子房间，我、我不好意思打扰。”

“那是你妹妹，你敲门问过她同意便可进房间，不必说不好意思。你这样是把你自己当外人罢？”他说着揽过我肩膀，手心暖意隔着校服衬衫传到我肩部皮肤上，热量似血液流动游走周身，他手慢慢下移到脊骨，轻轻拍了拍又推着我走，说你敲门出声。我迟疑一瞬，他已握住我手腕子，牵着敲响肖珏房门。

相触碰处烫得惊人，我下意识抽回手，见肖战面色如常，心道大约是我多心。

屋内播西洋爵士音乐，平日里是肖战同肖珏在听，此刻走廊里无比安静，只听得留声机不知喑哑不知疲惫转着，唱针划过黑胶发出些微嘶嘶声，像收音机接收信号不稳定，人声嘶哑，我同他静静等着肖珏来开门。我低头，没看他表情。

而我看不见的是，肖战视线落在我发旋上，他抬了抬手，又放下了。

003  
晚饭是意式肉酱通心粉，肖伯父吃不惯西洋菜肴换了碗清汤长面，一点肉丝，几叶蔬菜，上缀了点葱花。肖珏圆乎乎小手握着叉子，吃得嘴角脸颊全是酱汁，肖战自然而然坐过去用手帕为她擦拭干净嘴角，兄妹两人不知说了什么又嘻嘻哈哈笑作一团。

我心底想肖战以后定会是个好父亲，见他宠溺肖珏尚且如此，更不提女儿将是他掌上明珠。或许他对所有人都是这亲和态度，外人夸他彬彬有礼，温润如玉。他念书念得极好，又会画西洋画，家中女仆看他眼神不自觉带上仰慕，可惜他眼里并无这些凡尘。少爷总该是少爷，即便脾气再好，终究和普通人不同。

肖珏一双大眼睛看向肖战，手指指我，道：“一博也会来看我表演吗？”公主喊我都是直呼姓名，我知道她没有不尊重意思，她只是懒得多加两个字。

“哥哥”。汉语四呼中属开口呼，国文课本上教人念读音，有亲属称呼爸爸妈妈，她自小不识得叫妈妈，只知道爸爸和哥哥。

她心里哥哥是肖战，不是我，我完全能理解。

肖战笑，问我：“阿珏期末班里有诗朗诵表演，父亲走不开，你也来陪她，可否？”他掐指算了日期，说平安夜那时他也放假，三人一起去。我只知点头，我当然没法说不行，在家里他们两个话语权总是比我多，但好在他们确实同老母鸡护雏般在下人面前维护我，仿佛我真是家中正牌少爷。那些欺软怕硬的，倒也不敢随意轻贱。即便我和他们二人毫无血缘关系。肖伯父办好领养手续唤我过去谈心，我没说不好，只点头，如今世道不公，有无数像我一样的人流离失所，而我多了几分运气碰上贵人。

肖珏在一年级女学生中算高挑，被安排在最后一排，女老师在侧幕演奏梵婀玲为诗朗诵伴奏。我与肖战坐台下，看肖珏一张漂亮小脸绷得严肃。她确是高傲公主，但在高年级女生看来仍旧是丑小鸭，没长开的黄毛丫头。

肖战说他的洋人老师要回不列颠国过圣诞节，又说及西方传说，圣诞老人深夜在床头袜子中放入礼物，他说肖珏一直想要一条芭蕾舞裙，他已经准备好，等着半夜潜入她房间放在床头柜上。

我那时深切明白，西方圣诞传说只是一厢情愿故事，不过是有人愿意陪你相信。

肖战说妹妹想学跳舞，他会为她寻觅最好启蒙老师。一支温室玫瑰在飘零风雨中不能长久，他铁了心要把肖珏送出国外。等她长大便送她到法兰西，法兰西多情浪漫会是玫瑰花最佳生长土壤。

“法兰西的油画艺术也不赖，或许到时我会陪阿珏一起去。”

“那么你呢，小博，你会同我们一道吗？”肖战又开始无意识描绘他心中未来图景，可我不知道那画面里能否有我一席之地。我吸了吸鼻子，没有回答，只轻轻把头靠在他身上。

004  
我究竟是何时发觉我同肖战间的关系在变味，我不知道。肖珏过了几年出落得亭亭玉立，她像所有年轻女孩子那样不吝惜展露自己的美，她穿上芭蕾舞裙，圆润膝盖骨露出，脚趾紧紧绑在白色舞鞋内，每次穿这一套总要花费不少时间。夏季舞裙两根吊带遮不住女孩白皙肩头，如玉肌骨，肖战依旧是公主的最佳骑士，适时为她披上一件棉线外衣，叮嘱她莫要着凉。

我是偶然撞见那一幕，并非我自愿，也并非我有何特殊癖好要偷窥他人。肖珏褪掉纱裙只着蕾丝内衣在衣柜前，思索晚上换上哪条裙子，房门没关严实不小心被风吹开，而我恰好路过，视线不自觉被那曼妙身姿攫取。我意识到公主不再是小孩子，豆蔻年华，她是一只破茧而出蝴蝶，肖家这颗茧已容不下蠢蠢欲动的蝶蛹，女孩蝴蝶骨线条优美如肖战笔下人体素描——他时常照镜以自己为模特完成画作，而我那时站在他身后，偏头注视他落笔。

他脱了上衣对着镜子比照比例，铅笔横竖挪动定好位置。那时我就觉得他同肖珏仿佛是一个模子刻出来的，同是玉石，肖珏是温润和田白玉；而肖战是通透冰种翡翠，翠绿中泛波光，如他嘴角恰如其分弧度。我拥上他后背喊他姓名，他手中铅笔落在地毯上悄无声息。肖战脊背紧绷，似乎不理解我这动作用意何在。

对着肖珏我只觉得女孩子冰肌玉骨，似工笔画般极美；面对肖战赤裸上身，我却有些口干舌燥，似乎不把这冰凉翡翠据为己有便不能够安定。我只有触到他肋骨，才知道我原来肋骨天生缺了一根。是上帝用我肋骨造就如此美人，我的爱人。

“肖战。”

我从不喊他哥哥，好比肖珏固执只喊我一博。他转过身来看我一眼，坐在椅子上将我拉过去站他两腿间，他喃喃，一博，你知不知道你在做什么。

我没有开口，我用一个深深亲吻作为回答。他画架上的铅笔盒失足，里面的笔骨碌碌滚一地。他的美与肖珏不同，肖珏是云，而他是落地雨水，缓慢渗进泥土换取来年绿草如茵。

他被我推上床时眼里仍有怜意，他吸吮我下唇，呼吸渐渐急促起来，窗外小雨先是淅淅沥沥地下，后来变成倾盆大雨，掩盖屋子里异常响动。我咬上他乳尖时他不经意发出一声呻吟，听得人挠心挠肺。我全然不知如何能让他舒服，只能听着他反应，把细细密密亲吻落在他耳后、胸前、腰间。我跪在他两腿间握住他绵软性器，稍一碾过顶上小孔即渗出清液，他眼角飞红，手上推着我肩膀，小腿却不自觉环上我腰，不知是拒绝还是说他欲拒还迎手段高明。我手上用了点力气，他便只剩下低低呻吟的份，瓢泼大雨交响乐中一点助兴。他喊一博，一博，我俯下身认真吻他，鸦青睫羽在风中抖动，似濒死飞蛾翅膀。我看得出神，他实在太美，要我心甘情愿死在他身上，做他足下一辈子匍匐之臣。

他颤抖着在我手心里释放，一片湿黏。他试图用手臂挡住眼睛，被我强硬拉开，我歪着头露出无辜神情，说，肖战，不可以闭眼。

哥哥，你要睁眼，看我干你。

我随手拿过柜上一盒软膏，用指尖挖了块，试探着往那半闭着的小孔而去，他软成一滩水，后面很快也滴滴答答流出液体。他一面很屈辱似的看我，一面又用眼神勾引，他最知道哪个角度能让我发疯，就如同他初次把我揽进怀里安抚，月光在他脸上留下亲吻痕迹。我伸了两根手指进去搅弄，话语断断续续从他嘴边逸出，他骂我狗崽子，沪地腔调丝毫无威胁性，我只好用更凶狠亲吻堵住他的嘴作回应。

肖战，你不曾知道我有多渴望。渴望像这样，你我之间再无间隙。

窗外雨更大，打得整片玻璃都在震动，一声惊雷过，我浑身哆嗦了下，肖战觉察到，扣住我的手示意不要怕。又一声巨响，我索性起身把他抱起来跨坐在身上，性器嵌在那格外湿软的地方不自觉又涨大几分，他长长喟叹一声好似认命，自己开始动，但很快四肢酸软没了力气，要我掐着他细腰往上顶弄，胸膛上薄薄一层汗，他眼神落到相交处又挪开，转而看我，黑暗里掩藏不住春情。他和我都明白，看一眼，看十眼，看一辈子都是一样的。眉目传情，情意绵绵无绝期。

快到高潮时候我从他身体里撤出，白精射在他小腹上。他战栗，我伸手把他带进怀里，相拥的姿态好似一对严丝合缝玉佩，他和我本是如此契合，我又怎么能够不爱他。还有两月是我成人礼，他要将礼物提前赠与我。他抚摩着我的眉毛，把一吻落在眉心。

那是他第一次主动吻我，或许他也已经谋划许久，或许那未来图景里会有我的位置，或许我和他会去到法兰西念书，在日暮时分接妹妹回家，夕阳投射下三人长长影子。

我拉过厚毯子盖住两人身体，他还伏在我身上懒洋洋不愿意动弹，我在他锁骨上吮出一个小指指甲盖大小痕迹，像动物宣示领地主权那般，他早已失掉反抗的气力，不知说了句什么便沉沉睡去。鬓发散乱，一点也不像二十四岁，他睡着的模样还是十七，是我初次见他的年纪。

-tbc


End file.
